


Kaden 10: Goodbye Logan

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Loganverse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: This is a continuation of Hello Logan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is again a thank you to Hugh Jackman for a wonderful 17 years as the Wolverine.

I was walking along the woods of North Dakota, Muramasa sword on my back, and in my pocket carrying something a friend gave me, I saw the destruction he caused the Reavers, they got what they deserved, they took the woman I loved away from me. I found his grave, A couple of sticks arranged in the shape of an X, a fitting grave for a warrior. I took out the dog tags he gave me, “you hold on to these for me kid, I’ll come back for them when I’ve done what I need to do” those were the last words he said to me in Mexico, I never saw him again after that. On one side, they said Logan, on the other they said Wolverine. I put the dog tags back into my pocket, payed my respects, and continued, to the haven for Mutants and Inhumans. Part of me had hope that Skye was there.

I crossed the border into Canada and tracked the trail of the children. It’s been two days but the trail was still fresh. I found Eden, it was an old Mansion fitting for them. I approached the place and they let me in knowing who I was. I saw the children, they looked happy, and then I saw Laura, Logan’s daughter. She has his eyes, I approached her and she asked “Who are you?”

“I’m a friend of your father’s” I replied, and her eyes lit up. I knelt down and presented her with the dog tags, “These belonged to him, he wanted me to hold on to them for him when he came back, but they belong to you now” and tears came down both of our eyes, remembering the great man who sacrificed everything so that Mutant kind could live again. I put the tags around her neck, and she smiled and hugged me. 

Then I heard a voice “Kaden, is that you?” it was a voice I never thought I’d hear again. I turned around and there she was  
.  
“Skye, SKYE” I said getting up, I walked to her unable to keep the tears back anymore, we embraced, “You’re alive” I said “How?”

“Does it matter?”

“no, I guess not” and we went into the mansion, and into her room. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster, then all of the fatigue that built up from my journey tired me out. She lay me down on the bed and I held her in my arms, “I love you so much” I said

“I know, your love is what kept me alive for so long, I waited and prayed for you to return to me, and now you have” she said looking at me with those brown eyes that I have missed. Now we were in a place where nothing could drive us apart ever again, and it was all thanks to the Wolverine, ‘thank you my friend, I will miss you always, but your legacy will remain in the hands of one strong willed little girl, goodbye Logan’ and we fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow will bring about the start of a new life for both Mutant, and Inhuman kind.  
The next morning, I got up and went down to the kitchen. I made some cereal and sat down at the table to eat, “It’s been a long time” a voice said and I saw that familiar red hair. 

I swallowed my cereal and said “Jean”

“Hello Kaden” she said as she sat down across from me. It was Jean Grey, a gifted telepath and one of Xavier’s greatest students.

“I trust you know what happened to Logan” I said

“yes” she said solemnly, she loved Logan even when she was with Scott AKA Cyclops.

“He was a great man” Jean said, “He went out like the hero we knew he was”

“How did Skye come to be here?” I asked

“I found her wandering in the woods after her base was attacked, I took her in and nursed her back to health” Jean said

“I can’t thank you enough, for helping her,” I said with gratitude

“She kept asking for you, I kept telling her that you were on your way”

“You reached out to me, didn’t you?” I said smiling

“yes, just to make sure you were safe”

After my brief talk with Jean I went back upstairs to Skye’s room. She had just gotten out of the shower, she had a robe on, and was combing her hair. I put my arms around her, “Good morning” she said  
“I so glad I’m not dreaming” I said smelling her freshly washed hair, I then turned her around and started kissing her, I picked her up and took her to the bed and lay her down, I took off my shirt and started kissing her again, she untied her robe, and she sat up a little bit to remove it completely. I took a moment to soak in the sight of her body, she was both fit and lovely at the same time, and she was mine, and I was hers. I started kissing her neck, the warmth of her body against mine was something I had missed for so long. “I love you” I said as I took a breath.

“I love you too” Skye said and I smiled and started kissing her again, she helped remove my pants and I entered her. Ten minutes later we were drenched in sweat, breathing heavy and looking into each other’s eyes. Later in the day I took Skye and Jean to Logan’s grave. We stepped away to give Jean a moment.  
She knelt down and said “Logan, I want you to know that I always loved you, you were there for me when Scott wasn’t and I will always be thankful for that, I will make sure your daughter is cared for, I’ll raise her like my own. She looks like you, she has your eyes, your smile, I love her already, I know you’ll always be with me in my heart, the X-men will live again, with both Mutants and Inhumans.  
”  
That night we held a memorial for Logan, the surviving X-men were there including Beast (Hank McCoy), Jubilee, Kitty Pryde and many others spoke. When it was my turn to speak, I was nervous. I walked up to the podium, I looked at the audience, I looked at the picture of Logan and took a deep breath. “What can you say about Logan, he was one of the most interesting people to ever walk the earth, he fought in all of the great wars, he was tough, he had a heart of gold, but those are people who weren’t close to him, it really took an effort to become a close friend to him, he didn’t like people in general” and that got a few chuckles from the crowd, “Why are you laughing this a funeral” I said teasing the audience and that got a bigger laugh. “but all kidding aside, Logan truly had a heart of gold and when you were his friend, you had a friend for life, he was there when you needed his help whether you wanted it or not. Rest in Peace Logan you’ve earned it” I said finishing my speech and everyone cheered. After everyone had finished their speeches we had a party in Logan’s honor. 

I was eating when Hank McCoy sat down across from me, you always knew Hank when you saw him, he was big, blue, fuzzy, you could even see him walk on the ceiling sometimes, it’s his thing so I didn’t judge, “How are you holding up Kaden?” he asked  
“I’m a lot better than I was yesterday Hank.” I said taking another bite of my food, “So do you think we’ll be able to get the X-Men going again?” I asked

“Of course, I do, yes what happened in Westchester was tragic, but we can’t let it stop us, and now by taking on Inhumans as students, we’ll be as strong as ever, and might I say Skye is one lucky woman to have you”

“no, I’m the one whose lucky to have her, I don’t know what I’d do without her”

“you are just as modest as ever Kaden” Hank said as he got up and walked away.

I then went to a place where I could be alone, I lit and smoked a cigar in Logan’s honor, after that I put the cigar out and threw it in the trash, and went back to the party. As the party began to die down, me, Skye, Jean, Hank, Kitty, and Jubilee were the only ones still up, we each had a beer and were sitting in a circle sharing stories about our times with Logan. Jubilee and Kitty Pryde were especially fond of Logan, he took them under his wing and was like a father figure for them. “Well I would like to propose a toast to Logan, The Wolverine, and wherever he is may he finally find the peace he deserves, to Logan”

“To Logan” everyone else said as we clinked the bottles and took a sip. Then it was just me and Daisy who were the only ones up. We were holding hands and looking up at the stars, “I hope we can rebuild the X-Men” I said

“We will, with you on our side we can”

“Guess I better start teaching then” I said and we chuckled and I put my arm around her and she snuggled up next to me.  
Tomorrow will be the start of a new life for both of us, and I was looking forward to it, in a way it was all thanks to Logan. 

A week later I walked into the classroom and said “good morning everybody, I am Kaden Overstreet, I’m your new Teacher”

Never the End…

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your feedback, so leave a comment.  
> Yes I put Jean in there along with a few survivors, we've all been speculating what happened in Westchester. I f anyone could survive it, it would be Jean because she is arguably the most powerful Mutant, she would've used her telepathic abilities to shield as many of her friends as possible, I would love to hear your theories in the comments, do you agree or disagree, let me know if Jean could've survived or not.   
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
